harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ronald Weasley
Ronald Bilius Weasley, born March 1, 1980, is the sixth and youngest son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. He takes his middle name from his Uncle Bilius, who famously saw a Grim and died a week later. Ron used his brother Charlie’s old wand until it was broken in 1992. After that, he used a 14" willow wand with a core of unicorn tail-hair. This wand was stolen by Fenrir Greyback in 1998. He took Peter Pettigrew's wand after Pettigrew died: 9.25 inches, chestnut and dragon heartstring ("brittle"). In his later years he would use a wand of Ash.JK Rowling's website. Ron flew an old Shooting Star broom until 1995, when he traded it for a Cleansweep Eleven. Because of the successes of his older siblings, Ron felt pressure to live up to his family's expectations. As he grew older, Ron came into a league of his own as he partnered with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger on a quest to destroy the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. Ron Weasley went on to marry Hermione Granger and father two children, Rose and Hugo Weasley. He became an Auror for the Ministry of Magic after leaving Hogwarts. Biography First Year at Hogwarts Ron Weasley first attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1991 at the customary age of 11. He was sorted into Gryffindor House, like every other member of his exceptional family. Ron quickly became friends with Harry Potter on their first trip on the Hogwarts Express. Harry showed Ron great generocity by purchasing a quantity of snacks from a cart to share with Ron, and that simple act set in motion a lifelong friendship. Harry and Ron first met Hermione Granger on the Hogwarts Express, but didn't particularly like her. But at the halloween feast, the two boys saved Hermione from a giant troll in the girl's bathroom. The three had been friends ever since. Ron's skills in Wizard's Chess were owed to his old and battered chess set which was passed to him from a grandfather. These skills became a life-saving asset when Harry, Ron and Hermione came to Professor Minerva McGonagall's contribution to the protection of the Philosopher's Stone. During the life-sized game of Wizard's Chess, Ron sacrificed himself as a game piece so Harry could place the enemy king in checkmate. Because of that, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore rewarded Ron with 50 House Points for Gryffindor. Second Year at Hogwarts In the summer of 1992, Ron and his older twin brothers, in a harebrained scheme to rescue Harry Potter from 4 Privet Drive, drove their father's Flying Ford Anglia to the Muggle town of Little Whinging and tore the bars off the house's window using the car's horsepower. At the start of that year's school term, Ron and Harry missed the Hogwarts Express because of the meddling of the house-elf, Dobby, and were forced to use the Ford Anglia to travel to Hogwarts. At the end of their journey, the car malfunctioned, causing the boys to crash-land into the Whomping Willow. They were nearly killed when it retaliated, and the car jettisoned them and took off into the Forbidden Forest, where it remains to this day. Ron's wand was damaged in the crash, causing him problems for the entire school year. During the events surrounding the re-opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart (in a bid for fame) attempted to Obliviate Ron and Harry using Ron's wand. The broken wand caused the spell to backfire, causing permanent amnesia in Lockhart. In that same year, Ron, Harry and Hermione successfully brewed a dose of Polyjuice Potion which they used to investigate the Basilisk attacks on students. Ron was made to impersonate Vincent Crabbe, while Harry impersonated Gregory Goyle. Ron showed incredible bravery during the course of their investigation by venturing into the Forbidden Forest to an Acromantula den led by Aragog, in spite of his extreme fear of spiders. Ron was honoured with a Special Award for Services to the School, as well as earning 200 House Points for Gryffindor for his work concerning re-sealing the Chamber of Secrets. Third Year at Hogwarts (Peter Pettigrew). ]] Ron Weasley underwent a painful maturation in his third year at Hogwarts when he discovered his pet rat, Scabbers, was actually an Animagus named Peter Pettigrew who had faked his own death 12 years earlier. Indeed, it was difficult for Ron to stomach that the animal companion who he had shared his bed with for years was really a murderous Death Eater. Especially since prior to this realization, Ron had accused Hermione of allowing her animal familiar, a cat named Crookshanks, to eat Scabbers. When Ron discovered Scabbers missing, along with a blood stain and three ginger cat hairs on his bed sheets, he ceased to communicate with Hermione, leaving Harry caught in the middle of them. They later reconciled to join forces in researching a defense for the hippogriff Buckbeak, charged with attacking Draco Malfoy during a Care of Magical Creatures class. Their efforts proved to be futile however, as Buckbeak was sentenced to death by beheading. While they comforted Rubeus Hagrid on Buckbeak's impending death, Hermione actually found Scabbers hiding in a milk jug. As the three left Hagrid's hut to return to the school, Scabbers panicked, bit Ron and tried to run away. Scabbers was actually being hunted by Sirius Black who, in the Animagus form of a black dog, pounced on Ron and Scabbers and dragged them into a hidden passage under the Whomping Willow. Ron's leg was broken in the forray, leaving him unable to participate in the events that followed. Harry and Hermione, closely followed by then-Professors Remus Lupin and Severus Snape, followed the passage to the Shrieking Shack. The true nature of Peter Pettigrew's involvement in the betrayal of Lily and James Potter was revealed, leaving Ron shocked and horrified. Ron recovered from his injury in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing, and was given an owl by Sirius Black to make up for the loss of Scabbers. Ginny Weasley named the owl Pigwidgeon. Late one night during that year, Ron had a close encounter with Sirius Black, in which he insisted Black stood over his bed with a knife. Ron enjoyed the attention, as he was accustomed to being an observer to the attention customarily given to Harry Potter. Fourth Year at Hogwarts ]] In the summer of 1994, Ron Weasley invited Harry and Hermione to accompany his family to the Quidditch World Cup. The Weasley family obtained tickets from Ludo Bagman in thanks for help with a family problem. Ron was in awe of his favorite Quidditch Player, Viktor Krum, who was the seeker for the Bulgarian Team. During the match, Ron tried to repay Harry for all the generocity Harry had shown to the Weasley family over the years with the leprechaun gold given out by the Irish Team's mascots, not realizing that it would later become useless. Ron was thrilled to learn that Krum and other students from the Durmstrang Institute would be attending Hogwarts that year to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Ron was highly tempted to participate in the contest despite the age restrictions; the prospect of fame and the prize money of 1000 Galleons were very attractive to him. When Harry was chosen as a fourth Champion, Ron was extremely jealous and temporarily broke off their friendship. This rift was mended when later Ron realized Harry would never have willingly volunteered himself for such a dangerous contest as the Triwizard Tournament. During that same year, Ron found himself baffled at the differences in maturity levels of girls and boys his age. When the Yule Ball took place before the Christmas holidays, Ron and Harry realized they had put off asking any girls to accompany them and almost everyone had committed to dates. Ron insulted Hermione by suggesting she didn't yet have a date and could accompany him. Charmed by the beauty of Fleur Delacour, the Triwizard Champion from Beauxbatons Academy, Ron clumsily asked her as well, but fled in horrified embarrassment. Harry was able to get them both dates with the Patil twins, Parvati and Padma. Ron's "traditional" dress robes were so old-fashioned and ugly that it embarrassed Padma to be seen with him. The party was entirely ruined when Ron found out Hermione had been asked to the Yule Ball by his idol, Viktor Krum. Ron was forced to face the reality that there were bigger things at stake than his success with girls when his schoolmate Cedric Diggory was murdered in the course of the Fourth Triwizard Task. He was one out of only three people Harry Potter told the details of the murder to. Fifth Year at Hogwarts With Lord Voldemort's second rise to power, the Order of the Phoenix was reconvened. Ron became a member of sorts, though he was too young to be a full-fledged member. His entire family belonged to the Order. It came as a surprise to everyone, even Ron, when he was made a Gryffindor Prefect before the beginning of the school year. At the same time, Ron's brother Weasley|Percy] wrote him a letter urging him to cut ties with Harry Potter and encouraged him to view his father in an unfavourable light. Percy insisted their father was a pathetic failure, which Ron immediately dismissed. At Hogwarts, that year's new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor was the Ministry of Magic official Dolores Umbridge. As she does not teach the students at all, and forces them to only read their textbooks in complete silence, Ron and Hermione encouraged Harry to undertake a project to teach their fellow students practical Defence. During that same year, Ron auditions for the position of Gryffindor Quidditch Team Keeper, which was left open when Oliver Wood finished his education at Hogwarts. He successfully obtained the position, showing skill in an area he had never previously undertaken. Draco Malfoy preys on Ron's nervousness by teaching Slytherin House a jingle called "Weasley is Our King," which they chanted throughout Gryffindor matches. Much to their dismay, however, Ron managed to block almost every single shot in the final match. Later that year, Harry had a dream that Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini in the Department of Mysteries. That vision turned out to be a witnessing of an actual event. When Harry had a similar dream of Sirius Black being tortured by Lord Voldemort, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom ventured to the Ministry of Magic by themselves to rescue him. Harry's vision was in actuality a trick designed to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries so Voldemort could obtain an orb from the Hall of Prophecies. During the battle that ensued between the students and a squad of Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy, Ron was completely disabled with a jinx that made him giggle at everything. Because of this jinx, Ron thought a tank of brains under study was so funny that he summoned them at himself. The brains, animated like jellyfish, attacked him. Though he received scars from the ordeal, he made a full mental recovery. Sixth Year at Hogwarts During the summer following the battle, Ron learned he had received seven O.W.L.s, only failing Divination and History of Magic. Ron explained he didn't mind as he wasn't planning to take those in his sixth year, regardless. That school year, Ron's beloved sister Ginny became more involved with boys. After a Quidditch practice, Ron came upon Ginny kissing Dean Thomas, and he scolded her for making unwise choices. He was so bothered by their quarrel that he began to perform badly in Quidditch. Ron played so poorly that he even offered to resign from the team. As a match against Slytherin neared, Ron was extremely nervous. Harry pretended to pour the potion Felix Felicis into Ron's pumpkin juice at breakfast. Harry even allowed Hermione to see the vial so she would object to the cheating. This convinced Ron that he had an edge in the game, which caused Ron to play excellently. However, when after the match Harry revealed it was a trick, Ron rounded on Hermione and accused her of having no faith in his abilities. It was after this that Ron began his over-the-top exhibitionist relationship with Lavender Brown. Hermione was so angry with Ron that she cast Avis at him, and asked a boy named Cormac McLaggen on a date purely because she knew it would make Ron angry. By Christmas break, however, Ron was avoiding Lavender, and he soon brought an end to their relationship. Twice in 1996 Ron consumed food that was poisoned or otherwise inedible. He ate a chocolate from a present sent to Harry from Romilda Vane which was super-saturated with a Love Potion. Upon ingesting the chocolate, Ron became maddened with a carnal need to see and be with Romilda. When Ron was taken to Slughorn's office to get an antidote, he was nearly killed by poisoned mead intended for Albus Dumbledore. Harry managed to save Ron with a bezoar. Search for the Horcruxes After the murder of Albus Dumbledore in 1997, Ron left Hogwarts to accompany Harry and Hermione on a quest to destroy the Horcruxes of Lord Voldemort. They left on this journey after the wedding of Ron's older brother Bill to Fleur Delacour was interrupted with the news that the Ministry of Magic had fallen to Voldemort. The trio reclaimed Salazar Slytherin's locket from the possession of Dolores Umbridge, but weeks passed after that with no further progress. The presence of the locket in the group caused great tension and animosity. Ron began feeling intense anger and senselessly lashed out at his friends, while the energy within the locket probed his thoughts and exploited his emotional weaknesses. Ron abruptly abandoned his friends one evening after shouting at Hermione for being unable to cook a fish to his liking. As soon as he was outside the presence of the Horcrux, Ron recovered himself and realized what had happened. He was unable to rejoin them, however, and continually failed to Apparate to the correct locations. Eventually, he received signals from Dumbledore's Deluminator with indications of where to locate his friends. He made his way to the Forest of Dean where he arrived in time to rescue Harry from drowning in a semi-frozen pond. When Ron attemped to use Godric Gryffindor's sword to destroy the locket, horrible, spectral images came forth which cruelly mocked Ron to the point of tears. However, Ron successfully destroy the Horcrux. During the Second Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione entered the Chamber of Secrets to retrieve Basilisk fangs. Ron mimicked the Parseltongue he had heard Harry use in 1992 and succeeded in gaining entrance to the Chamber. They used the fangs to destroy the Horcrux of Helga Hufflepuff's Cup. Also during the battle, Ron expressed desire to evacuate the house-elves from the Hogwarts Kitchens. This gesture of concern for creatures so often mistreated by society touched Hermione so that she kissed him in the midst of battle. Career Acheivements Ron Weasley never received a seventh year of education at Hogwarts. Instead, he obtained brief employment with his brother George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes on Diagon Alley. Following this, Ron obtained employment through the Ministry of Magic as an Auror, along with Harry Potter. Their work in the Ministry "revolutionized" the Auror department and "made a new world" for the Wizarding community. At some point Ron obtained a Muggle driver's license, perhaps indicating that, like his father Arthur, he had an interest in Muggle Studies. He also admitted to putting a spell on the Muggle driving inspector because he had forgotten to use his outside mirror properly. By 2017, Ron was married to Hermione Granger and was the father to two children: Rose and Hugo. He is also the godfather of Harry and Ginny's son, James.[http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/full_story/1414 Video clip of J.K. Rowling from her new documentary: J.K. Rowling: A Year in the Life] Physical Description and Traits Ron Weasley takes after his fellow Weasleys, with red hair, pale skin and a freckled face. He is tall and slim, and would in time grow taller than his twin brothers Fred and George. His sister Ginny joked that Ron had a Pygmy Puff tattoo, but she "didn't say where." Ron has a sardonic, wisecracking sense of humor and is more melancholy than his older brothers. He is also sensitive to the reality of his family's economic standing. Unlike many other pure-blood wizarding families, the Weasleys did not live in a mansion, nor did they rely on the comfort of generations of inheritances. Though the Weasley children always had clean clothing, shelter, and ample school supplies, they were far from rich, and Ron was embarrassed of this. He originally had his brother Charlie's old wand, a handed-down pet rat named Scabbers, and his dress robes were very old-fashioned. His family's economic standing was one of the many things that made him a target for bullying by Draco Malfoy. Ron at times makes rash decisions, and was awkward with girls in his school years. He suffers from severe arachnophobia; his boggart takes the form of an Acromantula. This fear originated from an event in his childhood, in which his brother Fred transfigured his teddybear into a spider as punishment for breaking his toy broomstick. Relationships Family Dynamics As a boy, Ron was very protective of his younger sister Ginny. Ron admired his older brothers as role models, especially Bill and Charlie for their career acheivements after Hogwarts. Friendships Harry Potter was largely considered part of the Weasley family and became like another brother to Ron. Like all brothers, they sometimes fought. When Harry was chosen by the Goblet of Fire as Champion for the Triwizard Tournament, Ron believed Harry had indeed cheated to get into the contest. The two briefly fell out, but the friendship was repaired after the Tournament's First Task. By and large, Ron Weasley has been fiercely loyal to Harry Potter and risked life and limb on countless occasions for him. Ron's relationship with Hermione Granger began as a rivalry, however, evolved into true friendship and eventually marriage. During their school years, Ron at times took advantage of Hermione's intelligence and aptitude by letting her finish his homework. After failing to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball in 1994, Ron became jealous of Viktor Krum, who had invited Hermione before him. This jealousy extended in excess of three years, and was rekindled in Ron each time he had the misfortune of running into Krum at social gatherings. Ron Weasley began dating Lavender Brown in 1996. This may have been an effort to make Hermione jealous. His brief relationship with Lavender extended through the school term's Christmas break, but Lavender's suspicions and accusations of romantic feelings between Ron and Hermione brought the relationship to an end. Hermione and Ron became inseperable after that, also due to an incident in which Ron suffered a near-fatal poisoning. Etymology Ronald comes from the Old Norse Rögnvaldr meaning "Having the Gods' Power." Bilius comes from the word bile, as one of the four Medieval "humours." The humour bile controls anger and irritation. Weasley was a name chosen by J.K. Rowling because of her fondness for stoats. Behind the scenes *Ron Weasley is played by Rupert Grint in the Harry Potter films. *Rupert Grint is like Ron in that he comes from a large family and is also arachnophobic. *In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Professor Horace Slughorn refers to Ron by several names, one of which is Rupert.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, page 454 * J.K. Rowling indicated that Ron got his own Famous Witch or Wizard card, which was the "greatest point in Ron's life." Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' =Sources= Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley,Ron Category:Weasley family Weasley, Ron fr:Ron Weasley